What A Day
by Tekalali
Summary: My day just seems to get worse and worse, and he was the last person I expected to see after all these years. Will it be the same? I hope so, because I still love him. Akuroku one-shot. Rated M for lemon.


Another one-shot D:

Tily: Another one?! You have something a lot more important to be writing than one-shots!

Kit: ¬¬ I was taking some time off, I'm a little stuck here, besides, this thing's been bugging me to finish it, it's not like I'm not writing my other story.

My god this one's long! I don't know where all of it came from, not to mention it's _not_ completely dialog for a change! :O shock I know, I suck at descriptive writing DD:

**Disclaimer: I own the story idea. That's it... for now ¬¬ until then Square owns all of the characters.**

* * *

Hello world.

My name is Roxas Strife, a nineteen year old student… who is having the worst day of his life.

Today is my first day of university and I'm here to continue my course from college, to move up the ladder of success towards the goal I'd decided on a few years ago. Number of friends attending today. None. Number of people I have spoken to since I arrived in my new class. Zero. Which makes a pretty shitty start to my day.

It's also raining, just to brighten my mood a little… not.

I'm going for lunch now before going back to my own personal hell. Actually that's not true, I enjoy my class, I'm taking photography, the only art that I probably have any hope to excel at. The thing that I hate is my teacher. Never in my life have I met anyone like Vexen, he's a god damn perfectionist and lord help anyone who looses a film canister. He'll have their head.

Lunch was… miserable. Eating on your own really isn't any fun, not to mention I had to wait in the rain while the queue died down, I'm just thankful I brought my umbrella with me today.

I take that back, since the damn thing has turned inside out _twice_ since I left the university on my way home. I would have called my roommate Sora to pick me up if my phone hadn't decided to die on me, and I missed the bus. This sucks.

So here I am, finally walking down towards the train station, my last mode of transport, and I'm still not happy. I'm pretty sure my face gives away just how pissed off I am. Not to mention my brand new shirt is soaked through.

You know, I hate these days the most. Don't pull that face, I know everyone hates days like this, but they're worse for me for one simple reason. Days like this, make me wish it was still summer three years ago. Well, most of it. Back then I didn't care about big things like jobs, money, college, everything that a teenager would have to deal with. I didn't care. Because he was here.

I need to see Sora! Before I relapse again or something. At least I have my ipod to keep me moderately sane until I get home, unless something happens to that I doubt my day could get any worse.

Lets stop there.

Hello again world. My day just got worse.

Nothing happened to my ipod, actually sod the thing if anything had. I have something a lot more serious to deal with right now. Ok kids, remember those adverts, the ones that basically tell you not to wear headphones when you're crossing the road? You know the ones. _Listen to them!_

Ok so this wasn't entirely my own fault, I _was_ at a zebra crossing, and cars _are _supposed to give the pedestrian's priority. Apparently, this guy didn't get that concept, which would explain why I was currently lying on the floor with one hell of a bad head, not to mention everything was seriously fuzzy and my right wrist was throbbing. I heard muffled gasps and calls for help, and I tried to blink my eyes open, as someone wrapped their arms around my body to lift me up a little, to tell them to get the fuck off me, but the blurry, unusually red image was fading fast, and all I could think was _'hey, I know that guy,'_ as a final call of my name registered in my mind before everything went completely black.

VIIXIIV~XIIVIIX

This had to be the last thing I expected to happen to be honest. I mean, I was having a pretty good day. Yeah it was raining but that didn't bother me much, I was finally exactly where I wanted to be. Back home.

I hadn't been here in what…three years? That was a long time, and I missed this place every day I was gone. Ok so that sounds stupid right? 'If you wanted to stay then why did you leave?' that's what you're thinking, I know, but there was a good reason for it. I did in fact leave to become a lawyer, and I definitely surprised my parents when I came back as an official lawyer. The look on their faces was priceless.

That was the good start to my day. Not to mention all of my stuff's been moved into my new house. It's huge! This lawyer stuff really pays off.

So my day was good, though walking through the old streets really does bring back memories. Some better than others yeah, but most of them made me smile anyway. So I wasn't very happy to be dragged away from my reminiscing by the screeching of car tyres and a random scream from some girl across the road. I might be a lawyer, but being a witness was way too much hassle, and I did intend to just walk on, before a glance at the victim showed me a flash of familiar spiky blond hair and my eyes went wide.

I ran over, recognising the face in an instant and I leaned down in a hysterical panic, picking Roxas up to try and keep him awake, but his eyes slid shut, "Roxas!" I said to the boy, but there was no response. The driver had finally got out of the car, and was staring wide eyed at the unconscious boy in my arms. "Don't just stand there call an ambulance!" I barked at the redhead bint, and she jumped in surprise before taking out her phone.

It felt like an eternity before the ambulance finally arrived. I'd spent most of my time checking Roxas' breathing and pulse, and I was finally dragged out of my panic attack when a hand was pressed against my shoulder, and I prepared to shout at the person. My words stuck in my throat though when I registered another familiar face, staring back not nearly as shocked as me but close enough for the blank face I used to know. "Zexy?"

He stared down at me, his face becoming passive again "this is no time for re-introductions Axel, come with me."

Roxas was lay on a stretcher by Zexion and the other, rather muscular, paramedic. I followed them into the back of the ambulance after the other guy went to sit in the front to drive us to the hospital. I watched as Zexion checked him over, making sure Roxas was still breathing and looking at his bruised right wrist, it was weird, when I left Zexion had just started university, training to become a doctor. I knew he'd do it, it's Zexion I've never known anyone so smart, but he's already a paramedic after three years. That was something.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked me, sitting across the vehicle on another bench. I sighed, I hadn't actually seen anything. Or got the driver's licence plate number. Fuck.

"I didn't see anything," I admitted with a sigh. "The driver was some girl with red hair, that's all I know."

Zexion nodded in his intellectual way, like he was solving a mystery. It was rather amusing. "The car was still there, it seems she was a learner driver too, which would explain how this happened," he sighed, and much to my relief so did I. The fact that that moronic girl was a learner helped, because I doubt she would have been driving anywhere near thirty miles an hour, though evidently she doesn't know how to check crossings.

"I was so caught up I didn't even get her licence plate number," I said, with another exasperated sigh.

"I did," Zexion smirked. Of course he did. "When it was Roxas lying on the floor I made sure I read it."

"So you've got it memorized?" Zexion rolled his eyes, probably because it's been so long since he's seen me to hear that old phrase of mine. Old habits die hard… or not at all in my case.

"I can't believe you still say that," he mumbled, and I grinned.

"Zexion," a deep voice came from the front of the ambulance.

"We're here, come on, I'll call Demyx to keep you company," Zexion smirked, "I'm sure he's dying to see you again."

"How are things with you and Demyx?" I asked. When I left they had been struggling with their feelings and I was ready to strangle both of them. I saw the smallest, real smile cross Zexion's face, and I knew exactly what that meant. "Thank god, if I had to go through another day of telling you two to just _do it_ I'd move away again."

"Don't say such things, you'll get my hopes up," I pulled a face and huffed at Zexion's smirk. He was so mean sometimes. "Stay out here until the doctor finishes his check up of Roxas," he said and I frowned. I was still worried after all.

Zexion walked into the room, leaving me to sit in the empty corridor. I'd always hated hospitals, the bleached look and smell made my stomach churn, and brought back a lot of memories of my teen years, though I never thought I'd be sitting here today instead of where Roxas was, usually he was the one fussing over me. I laughed slightly at the irony, of course things would be different now. Especially after what happened back then. "Axel!" I felt a crushing weight on my side as I leant off balance towards the other chairs, the ordeal snapping me out of my thoughts, and I finally registered a loud buzzing in my ear. Oh wait… it was just Demyx.

"When did you get back? What happened? Is Roxas ok? How've you been? I haven't heard from you, you were supposed to call you moron, are you a lawyer? Because me and Zexion had this bet going, but you never called or anything, I was worried!" I let him rant, knowing from years of experience that telling him to breath wouldn't work. Finally he stopped, panting for breath.

"Hey Dem," I said, it was all I could really do right now. I didn't want to talk about what happened when I left, I just wanted to know if Roxas was ok.

Demyx sighed, dropping himself in the chair to my right and folding his arms across his chest. "You haven't changed one bit Axel," he said and pouted.

I was quite shocked by that statement, I was a lawyer now, surely that's a big change in itself. Before I could comment though the door across the hall opened and my head snapped in the direction of Zexion who had just appeared, looking a lot more relaxed than in the van. "He fractured his right wrist and he has a concussion, apart from that he has a few bruises but he'll be fine. He's sleeping, probably for the night, we can call you in the morning if you want Axel."

I shook my head. I was relieved beyond words that he was ok, but there was no way I was leaving now. "Can I stay here Zexy?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes which he just tutted at.

"Like you'd let me say no," I beamed at him. "I'll sort everything out, but you're not getting a spare bed and you better tell us why you haven't called in almost three years. You have no idea what I've had to go through with Demyx's worrying, he's like a mother who's lost her child."

Demyx dug his elbow into Zexion's side childishly, receiving a grunt of pain from his boyfriend and I laughed, "and can you pick my car up for me please? It's at my parents house, here are the keys," I said passing them to my old friend before promising I'd explain tomorrow and waving goodbye as I walked into Roxas' room.

So this wasn't something I was planning on my first day back. My plan for the rest of my day really was to go see Demyx, ask him how Roxas was, and if he'd forgiven me yet, then maybe beg the little blond for forgiveness.

I sat down at the edge of the bed, staring at Roxas' sleeping face, "Roxy," I whispered. For some reason it was a relief to say that again… not like I hadn't said it enough while I was gone. I took Roxas' hand, savouring the old feeling, because I could guarantee that by tomorrow that hand, along with every other part of Roxas, was going to hate me.

VIIXIIV~XIIVIIX

Ok, my head hurt. I stirred, feeling thin blankets cover my body and a hard pillow under my head. Where the fuck am I? My bed didn't feel like this. Actually… I don't really remember what happened to me. Aren't I supposed to be on my way home?

I blinked my eyes open, though I rather wish I hadn't, the white room hurt my eyes and made the bitch of a headache I already had just that little bit worse, still, I tried to focus on the ceiling, attempting to move my head but the room just span and I lay back down again. Finally everything around me registered in my foggy head. I could hear the beeping of heart monitors. Great, so I'm in hospital. Just fucking perfect!

I tried to remember why I was here, lifting my right wrist to rub my eyes but wincing with the blinding pain that shot up my arm "fuck!" I mumbled, my voice cracking dryly. Oh yeah, I remember, I was hit by a car.

Sighing in defeat I lay back down, deciding against moving altogether and debating whether to go back to sleep or not when I finally registered something I hadn't noticed before. My left hand felt warm.

For some reason the warmth felt familiar, like something I've felt before, though I had no idea where. I'd made damn sure to numb myself from most physical touch since that day. Then something occurred to me… I was in a hospital, I'm guessing Zexion would have heard about this already and told Demyx who would have told Sora and Riku, so no one would actually be here right now. Great, so now I've got some pervert dude trying to feel me up while I'm unconscious. Fucking perfect.

I lifted my head against the protest of the spinning room, I mean really, I had to know who was holding my hand without my permission "ow, fuck," I complained as pain shot through my head and I fell back against the pillow again. The unknown body beside me shuffled and I tried to turn my head without any success.

"You're awake," am I still dreaming? Or am I dead?

"Fuck," I cursed again, nope, definitely not dead. If I was dead, there'd be a lot less pain, then again I wouldn't be surprised if I was going to hell anyway. "Is this some kind of sick joke Sora? Have you been talking to Marluxia again? Because it's not funny," I said, unable to move since both of my hands were incapacitated. I heard a sweet chuckled I hadn't heard in years and it made my heart ache.

I wasn't really expecting the next thing. The practical joker had found the button to my bed, and was currently moving it to help me sit up properly. I closed my eyes to stop the room from moving as the bed was positioned, then I finally opened my eyes slowly, they didn't stop at their normal size, rather grew to the size of dinner plates. There was no practical joker, and apparently I wasn't dreaming either.

I couldn't bring myself to smile or be happy. I was screaming inside, out of so many emotions and I finally grimaced, gritting my teeth together as Axel looked at me somewhat shyly. He knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I'm not leaving," he said as I opened my mouth to tell him to get out. I shut it again, opening it seconds later to ask what the fuck he wanted, but not able to utter a single word before I was interrupted again "I'll explain, please let me," he said, and I shut my mouth again, staring at him for a while before sighing, damn it, he shouldn't still be able to know what I'm going to say after all this time!

I sat in silence, waiting for the explanation though I knew I shouldn't hear him out. Not after what he did.

**VIIIXIIIV**

_3 years and 2 weeks earlier._

"_Axel!" I shouted as I ran towards him, smiling ecstatically. He turned around, giving me one of those smiles he had just for me and held his arms out where I ran into him, hugging him around the waist, about the only place I could reach._

"_Hey Roxy," he greeted me, leaning down as I leaned up and kissed me passionately on the lips. I melted again, just like every other time he'd kissed me, "something good happen?" he asked, taking my hand so we could continue our journey to his house._

_I grinned again "I got into college," I said. All of my studying had actually paid off. Axel stopped, pulling me into a tight hug once again and I giggled, though that wasn't unusual, I was usually a happy person, sometimes almost as happy go lucky as Sora._

"_I'm happy for you babe," Axel said and I blushed._

"_Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" I asked as we walked, and I saw the smallest amount of sadness cross his face before he shook his head, and it was gone._

"_Not yet, but there's still time," he said, smiling warmly at me. I nodded, unsure of how to comment, Axel had never really been consistent with decision making, especially when it came to his future._

_It didn't take us long to reach Axel's house, he told me to wait a second while he checked the place was empty. I agreed, waiting outside of the house as Axel shut the door. He'd never had such a great relationship with his parents, and telling them he was gay didn't really spur on any more love from them, honestly, I hated Axel's parents for the way they were, Axel was their _son_! They should love him no matter what. The thing that bugged me most, was that they both acted so sweet when I was around._

_He returned with a bag in his hand and closed the door behind him, I frowned at Axel's unhappy face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Come on, we'll go to the park," I said, taking his hand and pulling him away from the house._

_I always liked going to the park with Axel, all the little kids had gone home by now so it was quiet. We sat on the swings, watching the sunset, the sky painted an already vivid orange, warming everything around us with a subtle glow. We talked for a while, just holding hands like we usually did, the sky finally twinkling with stars by the time we stopped and I heard Axel sigh from beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked, this wasn't like him at all, and I loved him too much to see him sad._

_Axel just shook his head, letting go of my hand and crouching down in front of me, though even like that we were almost at eye level. "Will you come back home with me, Roxas?" He asked, and I felt my heart race, there was something behind those words I'd never heard before, even after almost a year of being with him._

_I nodded anyway and he gave me a warm smile, kissing me passionately on the lips before taking my hand again._

_The house was empty now and for some reason it made me nervous. Tonight, it would be different._

_And it was._

_Axel's hand didn't leave mine as he closed the door and lead us upstairs, if anything his grip tightened only slightly, like he was afraid I would run away. Everything was silent apart from the pounding of my heart I could hear in my ears. Axel didn't turn the bedroom light on after he closed the door, the smallest beam of light from the moon spilled through the window, illuminating us slightly as we stood facing each other. I was still nervous, my breath quickening the smallest bit, though I didn't have much time to dwell on it before Axel locked our lips together again. The kiss was different, mixed with so many emotions that he'd only told me about before, but now, I felt them. They flooded my body making me shiver, his passion, his want… his love. It all flowed through me, and I needed more of it._

_I kissed back with just as much fervour, leaning up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly as he wrapped his arms around my thin waist. He slid his tongue into my mouth without any resistance from me as I did the same, kissing in sync as Axel moved us both back towards his bed. We landed without the kiss breaking, and that's when everything got… warmer._

_VIIIXIIIV~XIIIVIIIX_

_I was relieved that Roxas wasn't resisting, was more than willing to do this with me. I hated myself though. I was being selfish and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. But I didn't want to stop._

_Our shirts were already gone, we'd moved up the bed and I hovered above him now, kissing down his neck, leaving marks where I knew his shirt would cover them. I needed to leave those little marks. "Roxas," I whispered, trailing one of my hands down his side and I felt him shiver, that name would be burned into my mind. I kissed him again, sucking at his bottom lip gently and we both gasped as our erections rubbed together roughly through both pairs of jeans. Roxas whimpered slightly and I pulled back to look at him, my breath coming out in pants. "Do you want this?" I asked. I thought my heart would break if he said no, but I had to ask anyway._

_I could tell he was nervous, because he just nodded, but I knew that meant he was sure, Roxas was always one to say if he wanted something or not, and I knew that if he wanted to stop then he'd tell me. I kissed him again, rubbing our erections together making us both gasp._

_I knew I'd hate myself for this, not that I didn't want it, quite the opposite, I'd wanted this for a little while now. Now was my only chance._

_I unbuckled his belt while I kissed him, removing the obstruction so I could reach for the button and zip on his jeans. I felt Roxas's hands shaking against my sides as he slid them down and to my jeans, rubbing against the restricted bulge trapped in my jeans and my legs felt like jelly, the wave of pleasure shooting through me at that feeling like it had so many times before. Though it was all going to be different this time, and we both knew that._

_Before I knew it the clothes were gone and it was still unbelievably hot, it wrapped around us and I loved it, the heat I'd never forget. _

_I reached into the draw beside my bed, removing a small bottle that I opened. Before I could do anything with it Roxas had stopped my hands and I stared at him as he took the bottle himself, lathering his hand in the liquid before wrapping it around my arousal and I almost bit through my lip to stop the moan that was so eager to leave my lips. I wanted to keep those for the next part._

_As he moved his hand I managed to reach for the bottle again, covering my fingers in the lube and snaking my hand around to Roxas' entrance. He stuttered in his ministrations and I looked down at him again, giving him a serious look about what was going to happen, but he still nodded, pulling me down with his other hand to kiss me before I slid one finger in. I felt his nails dig into my shoulders, scratching the skin, and as sick as it sounds I was happy for that, for those marks. I slid in another two fingers one after the other before finally pulling them out, Roxas panting and wincing with the pain and I kissed his eyelids._

_I stopped to look at him again and I smiled for him "I know I've said it before," I said, brushing some of the bangs away from his sweat slicked face "but I love you," I whispered, moving to position myself as he smiled back at me, it was one of the most heavenly things I'd ever seen._

"_I love you too," he said, and I finally thrust into him slowly. Roxas' nails dug harshly into my back again as I moved fully in, stopping when I couldn't go any further and resisting the urge to move until he was used to it. We were both panting, it was the only thing I could hear, our panting and my heart beat as it raced. I finally began moving again, my throat constricting as small moans escaped past my lips. It was incredible, Roxas moaning as well as me, bucking occasionally and clawing at my back when I hit his prostate. He started pumping me again as I thrust, driving me closer and closer to the edge, though I didn't want this to end, I wanted it to last forever if it could. Not just this but everything. I needed him._

_Everything past so quickly and Roxas was calling my name, his muscles relaxing and driving me to my own orgasm as I finally collapsed, rolling to lie beside him and pulling him into me, the warmth was comfortable now and I was in heaven. We kissed again, tenderly, covered by my bed covers, the usually uncomfortable bed feeling more soft than ever before. "I love you Roxas," I whispered again, and I heard him whisper an 'I love you too' before we both fell asleep._

_VIIIXIIIV~XIIIVIIIX_

_It was bright when I woke up in the morning and I took in a deep breath which immediately told me where I was, as if the agonisingly uncomfortable bed wasn't enough. I cracked one eye open, expecting to see the bright green eyes and fire red hair I was used to seeing. But there was nothing. I sat up, letting my eyes adjust to the light before I looked around the room, searching for Axel, but again there was no one, only an empty room and finally a piece of paper stuck to the door caught my eye and I sat up, immediately regretting it as pain shot through my backside and I winced._

_I eventually reached the door, reaching out and taking down the piece of paper to read Axel's cursive writing which only managed to confuse the hell out of me. There wasn't much written on it, but I immediately dressed after reading it and left the room._

"_**I love you.**_

_**I'm so sorry."**_

_I found Axel's parents in the kitchen when I managed to get downstairs, trying my best to hide the pain I was stricken with. "Oh, Roxas dear, we didn't know you were here," Axel's mother said and I raised an eyebrow at her slightly, though she wasn't looking at me._

"_Um, where's Axel?" I asked, obviously he wasn't in the house._

_They both stopped to look at me like I should know, but my face showed no sign of understanding anything that was going on right now. "Didn't he tell you dear?" she asked me, laughing slightly like I was playing a practical joke on her and this was the time to give up on that. I was still clueless, and her eyes widened slightly in shock by the looks of it. "He left dear, to study to become a lawyer."_

_My life fell apart in that second. _

_He was gone. _

_And I couldn't stop him._

**VIIIXIIIV**

I could only glare from where I was, any more movement hurt a lot more than it was worth. I couldn't believe he was here. I hated the huge part of me that was happy about that. I knew he was here to see me, I just didn't understand why. He broke my heart, what else could he possibly do?

"I'm so sorry," was the first thing he said and I bristled.

"I don't want your apologies," I snapped, clenching my good fist. "I want the fucking explanation."

Axel's head dropped, his eyes focused on his knees, and even after everything he put me though, I still wanted to fucking hug him! I hated myself more than I wanted to hate him right now, that's what sucked the most. "I didn't want to go," he finally said and I wanted to scream, but I bit my tongue, hearing him out no matter how much I didn't want to. "I didn't have a choice Roxas, if I didn't go my parents would have kicked me out anyway, they threatened to make me live with my aunt and uncle, and they're worse than my parents. I had no money or else I would have stayed, please Rox," he said, looking up at me with sad, pained eyes "you're the one thing that made me want to stay and made me come back."

My resolve of hatred wavered and cracked, crumbling into nothingness. I didn't care anymore because he was here… but I couldn't be hurt like that again.

We both turned as the door opened and Zexion walked in. "You can go home now Roxas, you'll be dizzy for a little while but it'll wear off, the best thing for you is to rest in a comfortable bed." He said, walking around to put my clothes on an empty chair, "the university has been informed that you'll be absent for today and possibly tomorrow."

"Demyx called again didn't he?" I sighed, he acted more like a parent than my real ones.

Zexion smirked at my reaction. "Yes, he also called your parents for you," I rolled my eyes, regretting it immediately as I clutched my head. "Axel, could you take him home please? Sora's at university so I can't call him, I'm sure Roxas will give you directions to the apartment." Axel nodded, receiving a key before Zexion left the room.

I finally decided to get out of bed, the thought of my own bed very appealing right now, and I closed my eyes as I moved to stop the room from spinning so much. "Think you could give me some privacy?" I asked Axel, sure he'd seen me naked before, but that was indeed in the past, and I wasn't ready to trust him yet.

"Sure," he said and I heard his chair shuffle as he pulled the curtains around my bed, closing it off so I could change. I finally walked out, fully dressed and blinking hard to try and make everything around me stop spinning. I felt a hand on my arm and tried to shrug it off.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, though I knew I was far from fine, and probably wouldn't make it out of the building without Axel's help, but I was being stubborn, something I wasn't three years ago.

I heard Axel scoff "we both know you're lying," he said, taking my arm again. That was something I doubt he was used to either. I lied now, and it was his fault.

VIIXIIV~XIIVIIX

This definitely wasn't the same Roxas. I guess he really did change, and I probably only have myself to blame for that. We finally made it down to my car and I helped him in before climbing in myself, turning on the engine and driving away from the hospital. The silence was awkward, but then again Roxas had barely said anything to me, not that I could blame him, since I'd had sex with him and just up and left the next day without a word. I hated me too for doing that. I'd hated me for three years.

"So, you're at university now?" I asked, trying to coax him into at least a little conversation "is this your second year?" I asked. I presumed so since he would have finished his two year course last year, but he shook his head.

"I dropped out my first year of college," he said bluntly and even more guilt washed over me. Roxas had never been someone who would just miss out on his education like that.

"Oh," it was all I could say. I didn't know what to do, after all the pain I'd caused him, I should have known this wasn't so simple as 'forgive and forget', but I was willing to do anything I could. I still loved him, and I always had.

I didn't ask for directions, I'd ignore them anyway, there was no way I was just going to drive Roxas home and say goodbye. We were going to talk, and what better place than at my empty house? Roxas seemed totally oblivious to where we were going, leaning his head back against the seat with his eyes closed, and I sped up slightly, trying to get home as soon as I could.

When I finally turned the engine off Roxas looked out in confusion before giving me a questioning look. "You're supposed to be taking me home," he said to me, but I didn't answer, just got out of the car and opened his door.

"We need to talk, I'll take you home after that, but I thought it would be easier if we talked here." I saw Roxas think about it, by the looks of it trying to work out how he could escape or steal the car. "You fractured your wrist, you won't be able to drive, and I might be older now, but I can still run faster than you," I said, flashing a small, amused grin as Roxas pouted, the whole scene felt so right, and it made it even more impossible for me to let him go.

Roxas finally stepped out of the car, "what is this place?" he asked and I gave a triumphant smirk.

"This is my house," I said, and I saw the shock cross his face before it turned passive again and he didn't say a word, but I knew he was impressed. "I'm a lawyer now, I get paid well," I said, leading Roxas up to the front door and opening it, letting him in first.

"So you can actually stick to something without getting bored of it?" I'm not sure whether he meant to or not, in this situation I was guessing it _was_ intentional, but those words stung a little. Is that what he really thought?

"Roxas," I said, closing the door as he looked around the entrance, finally turning to look at me. "We need to talk about what happened three years ago."

"I'm listening," he said, and I know he would have folded his arms across his chest if his wrist wasn't hurt. I walked into the living room, Roxas following me as I sat down on the couch and he sat in a chair across from me.

"I told you that day, that I wasn't sure what I was going to do about my education or a job, and it hurt me so much to lie to you. I _never_ wanted to lie to you Roxas, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. If I had told you, it would have been so much harder to leave. I didn't call or write to anyone the entire time I was away because I knew if I did I'd ask about you and I'd come back. I wished, every day, that I could come back, and I hated myself every day for what I did." I looked up at Roxas' face but his expression still hadn't changed, and my heart tightened a little, I didn't want it to go this way.

"I wanted you… to remember me, and how much I love you. I didn't do what I did to hurt you, I did it so I'd never forget you, and because I wanted so much just to stay with you. It made it easier for me to hate myself, I knew that if I hated myself as much as you did, then maybe I could understand a little better when I got back, and ask for you back. But I came nowhere near close to feeling how much I hurt you.

"I can only say sorry," I got up, walking over to Roxas' chair and crouching down, much like I had at the park that night. "I still love you Roxas, I always have, and I always will. And I won't give up, not ever."

Please. Say something.

VIIXIIV~XIIVIIX

I'll be honest here, I didn't know what to say. I believed him, there was no doubt in my mind about that, because I couldn't think that he was lying to me, even if he had done it before. "It hurt, so much," I said, my voice cracking as my eyes began to fog with unshed tears as I opened up my old wounds, the ones I promised myself I'd forget. "Not what you did, but that you just left. I have always loved you, but what if you leave me again? That's not something I could deal with again Axel," I said, shaking my head as the first tear rolled down my cheek, "not again."

"Roxas," Axel said, lifting my face with his hand. The warm hand that was breaking my numbness "I promise you, I will _never _leave you again. I promise," he was telling the truth, his face was as serious as it always had been. "I worked my hardest so I could come back here, so I could support myself. So I could support you. I can't loose you Roxas, please," I saw the tears twinkle in his eyes, the ones he was holding back for me, because he knew deep down that nothing about me had changed, and if he cried, I would break down.

"Axel," I whispered, but I still couldn't move. I wanted nothing more than to make all of this go away, I wished everything could go back to how it was three years ago. I needed to trust him again. I lifted my arms, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him forward into a hug, and that was all it took for my defence to shatter. I was his again. "I love you so much," I said, letting the rest of my tears fall, soaking his shirt. "I'll trust you again, even if it does take a little time."

"I'll do anything I can to prove it to you again Roxas, I promise." I moved back to stare into his green eyes, holding no hint of wavering from his promised, and I closed my eyes, pressing my lips lightly to Axel's and I finally felt like I could breath again after all of these years of suffocating. He smiled at me once the kiss broke and embraced me again.

Everything was right again.

Good day world. My name is Roxas Strife, and I'm still a nineteen year old student. Though this time, I'm having the best day of my life. So far.

* * *

**A/N: 6600+ words D8 wth is wrong with me? And why the hell can't I write this much for my important stories! **

**Anyway, this is one hell of a long one-shot for me, I hope the gaps and changes in character P.o.V aren't too confusing or anything, if they were, please tell me and I'll change it so it's easier to understand.**

**Tily: FFFF LEMON!!! *¬***

**Kit: 8) I thought you'd like that, I wish you'd forgive me now but I know that's not going to happen. *sigh* **

**I'm sorry if the lemon sucked, I haven't written any smex in a long time. *headdesk***

**Tily: Don't forget those lovely reviews, I'd write one myself but she already knows what I think. 8D**

**Thanks, I appreciate every review etc. that I get. You're all awesome, I hope you enjoyed the read. ^^  
**


End file.
